It is known to use incandescent light bulbs for warming the occupant of furniture. See, for example, eleven of the patents that issued between 1924 and 1949 showing the use of incandescent light bulbs for warming the occupants of beds:
______________________________________ PATENT ISSUE NO. DATE INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 1,486,412 Mar 11, 1924 Biddlecom ELECTRIC BED WARMER 1,500,696 July 8, 1924 White FOOT WARMER 1,622,326 Mar 29, 1927 Lister ELECTRIC BED WARMER 1,796,761 Mar 17, 1931 O'Brien HEATER 1,814,940 July 14, 1931 Long BED WARMER 2,234,303 Mar 11, 1941 Gray HEAT RADIATING DEVICE 2,258,944 Oct 14, 1941 Bethell BED WARMER 2,434,188 Jan 6, 1948 Winn FOOT WARMER 2,452,234 Oct 26, 1948 Gerdes BED HEATER 2,487,478 Nov 8, 1949 Roberts BED WARMER 2,490,910 dEC 13, 1949 Latta ELECTRIC BED WARMER ______________________________________
Incandescent light bulbs have also been used for heating or warming other household items, such as a hot water bottle (U.S. Pat. No. 849,368); and food (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,630,237, 1,712,330, 2,292,992, 2,413,176, 2,535,500, and 3,120,599).
The economical advantages of using the heat inherently generated by the inexpensive operation of an incandescent light bulb have been recognized, but the combination of an incandescent light bulb with a metal chair to radiate the heat and effectively warm the occupant of the chair has not heretofore been known, to applicant's knowledge.